problemas en el aeropuerto,bienvenidos a Alemania,el secreto de klaus
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y aventurero hasta que una noche en un concierto golpea accidentalmente con la puerta de servicio a una chica llamada Alice gehabich y ella le demuestra que para ser feliz en la vida no se necesita dinero y fama amor en Villingen-Schwenningen Alemania...!


**_Hola leectores es hora de continuar- _** n.n

_**¬¬ tardaste mucho en subir este fic- shun**_

_**esque tube varios inconvenientes shun-TWT **_

_**NAH NADA QUE NO LO PUDISTE SUBIR A TIEMPO QU NO VEZ QUE ME QUEDE EN SUSPENSO Ó.¬- grito shun **_

_**CALLATE AMI NO ME GRITES QUE NO VEZ QUE SI TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIRLO FUE POR QUE SE MURIO MI ABUELITA ERES UN BAKA- grito llorando **_

_**O.O que le paso yo perdon- dijo shun **_

_**idiota eso no ayuda en nada- keith **_

_**sin nada mas que decir lo dejamos leer- **_

* * *

***en el cuarto de klaus***

*te volvere a ver espero y sigas igual y me alegro mas por que estare en casa*- penso preparando sus maletas

y vio un conejito de peluche y lo agarro y lo olio

huele a viejos tiempos hermosos de los cuales yo pasaba contigo...- dijo klaus

* * *

***en la sala***

chicos-grito shadow

que quieres- contesto shun

quiero decirles que se nos adelanto el vuelo-

entonces quieres decir que- dijo ace

si ace tenemos que irnos "YA"- dijo shadow

pero donde esta klaus- pregunto dan

le pedi que se cominicara con un amigo suyo para que le prestara su jet privado- dijo shadow

listo chicos traigan sus cosas ya esta en el aeropuerto- dijo klaus quien iba entrando

y que esperamos- dijo hydron quien ya traia su maleta

O.O eso es tuyo- dijeron todos

A que le pasa Shun lleva mas cosas O.¬- hydron hizo un berrinche

eso si es verdad- dijo dan

bueno ya corran que tenemos que estar aya lo mas pronto posible- menciono klaus

klaus tiene razon chicos- dijo shadow

vamonos- dijo shun y todos salieron de esa casa

llegando al aeropuerto no podian bajar del coche por que el lugar estaba lleno de fans

como saldremos- dijo dan

yase- dijo klaus- shun,dan,hydron,ace denme una de sus chamarras que hayan usado en sus conciertos con su nombre ahora

porque-dijo hydron en tono de y yo por que

callate y dasela- dijo shun

esta bien- dijo resignado

gracias chicos-dijo klaus mientras se iba

a donde vas- dijeron todos

cuando vean que las fans corren por todo el aeropuerto corren hacia el jet- afirmo klaus

klaus corrio a todo para que no lo vieran y se acerco a unos guardias de seguridad y le dios la chamarras y estos se las pusieron y cuando las fans los vieron salieron corriendo persiguiendo a los guardias

esa es la señal- dijo dan

asi es idiota asi que corran y suban- dijo klaus vestido de oficial

no oficial no nos iremos sin klaus- volvio a decir dan

idiota soy yo- dijo alsandose la cachucha de guardia de seguridad

KLAUS..!- grito dan lo cual las fans escucharon y se devolvieron corriendo

DAN ERES UN IDIOTA-Gritaron todos enojados

corran a las tres- dijo klaus lo cual todos asintieron- listos 3- todos corrieron menos dan

esperen donde queda el en sus marcas listos fuera 1,2,3- dijo dan que estaba parado

dan corre idiota- grito ace y dan empezo a correr al ver a sus fans y subio y despegaron de ahi fue un largo camino

para los KASHADA en todo el viaje jugaron, cantaron, bailaron, dormieron, comieron, e hicieron de un hermoso lugar un desastre

oye klaus- dijo ace

si ace-contesto klaus

como es Alemania- dijo nuevamente ace

si klaus como es-dijo shun

pues Alemania es hermoso es esta lleno de vegetacion y de climas soleado pero la mayoria de siempre hace frio la plaza es como si fueses de la epoca de merlín la verdad te sientes parte de la historia cuando estas recorriendo su calles coloniales tambien hay grande construcciones como castillos antiguos y casas grandes te vas a enamorar de ahi ya lo veras- dijo klaus con tono de tristesa a recordar

miren que es eso que se ve ahi es-dijo hydron

una plaza-dijo shun

chicos HEMOS LLEGADO YA A ALEMANIA- dijo klaus saltando y gritando

cuando aterrizo el jet las fans estaban muy emocionadas al ver el jet privado klaus se dirijo a la puerta y dijo

CHICOS BIENVENIDOS A VILLINGEN-SCHWENNINGEN ALEMANIA...-dijo klaus y abrio la puerta

cuando klaus abrió la puerta los chicos se quedaron atónitos por ver como era

bien chicos primero que nada los voy a llevar a desayunar al clásico y después conocerán mi casa de acuerdo- dijo klaus

* * *

***en el café* **

oigan chicos que creen- dijo mirra

que paso esta vez mirra- dijo julie

los kashada boys ya están AQUÍ...!- grito mirra

tan pronto- dijo alice

si-dijo mirra

hola buenos días hermosas damas disculpen que las interrumpa pero queremos desayunar en su establecimiento-dijo cierta voz

las chicas al darse la vuelta se quedaron atonitas y...

Klaus eres tu- dijo julie

A julie-dijo klaus

KLAUS-grito y corrio a abrazarlo

AY NO PUEDE SER LOS KASHADA BOYS ESTAN AQUI EN EL CAFE DE MI HERMANO AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ES SHUN, HYDRON, KLAUS, DAN, Y ACE un segundo es ACE ES ACE- chillo mirra y corrio a abrazar a ace y cuando ace abrio los ojos mirra lo estaba abrazando y besando

ustedes no haran eso verdad- pregunto hydron

no solo ella y creo que mirra estara haciendo eso por las proximas 4 horas- dijo alice

4 horas quieres decir que estare aqui 4 horas-dijo ace y alice solo asientio y ace empezo a llorar- aja aja 4 horas TWT 4 horas ay no puede ser

despues de las 4 horas mirra se le paso y pudo controlar pero ace seguia sentado (como L de death note) abalanzeandose de un lado a otro

ace quieres mas cafe- pregunto mirra

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me beses- grito ace

mirra pobrecito ya lo traumaste- dijo julie abrazando a ace

OYE- grito mirra y klaus

julie el es mio- dijo mirra

si julie y tu eres mía- dijo klaus y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedo callado

QUE- gritaron todos menos julie y klaus y los vieron a los dos y se pusieron rojos

ups- dijo klaus tapándose la cara

klaus quiero respuestas-exijio shadow

ok am julie y yo estamos casados chicos- dijo klaus quitándose el guante blanco que siempre traía

QUE- gritaron todos

pero como paso klaus- dijo hydron

verán cuando eramos niños klaus y yo juramos que nos íbamos a casar de grandes y pasaron los años y el papa de klaus nos prohibió volver a vernos hasta que un dia klaus volvio y nos casamos en secreto y me embaraze de klaus y ...- decia julie pero no pudo terminar ya que empezó a llorar

lo que julie quiere decir es que recuerdan chicos mi ultimo viaje a Alemania- dijo lo cual los chicos asintieron- bueno aea vine porque julie me habia llamado dos dias antes me dijo que argg que habia perdido al bebe- dijo klaus casi llorando

ah chicos lo lamento de verdad julie lo siento- dijo alice muy dulcemente

no es tu culpa alice simplemente no lo sabias- dijo julie ya un poco mejor

y bueno cambiando de tema que canciones van a cantar chicos- pregunto mirra muy entusiasmada

a no lose mmmm cántanos algo hydron- dijo mirra

a no lose chica tengo que guardar mi voz para esta noche- aclaro hydron

dejalo mirra que no vez que tiene miedo porque hace play-back- dijo fabia desafiandolo

aja linda no hago play- back- dijo hydron

yo creo que si- dijo fabia provocandolo

quieres ver que no- grito hydron ya que estaba molesto

demuéstramelo- dijo seductora-mente fabia

CON GUSTO MUÑECA- grito y se paro- chicos ocupo música ya- dijo hydron ya que en el cafe de keith era para bandas y como cerraron el cafe se armo la fiesta n.n- listos tres, dos, uno

_****_cuando hydron empezo a cantar solo bailaba seductoramente

_**We roll up  
Like no one can do it baby  
It's lights out  
Turn the f**king system up  
It's one night  
Rolling through your town tonite  
So stand up  
Space and Cinema Bizarre**_

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
So get up  
Let me hear you sing it out 

_**cuando dijo esta parte hydron bajo del esenario y le empezo a bailar a fabia y le empezo a cantar y fabia solo se sonrrojo **_

_**[Chorus]  
I came to party  
and you came to party  
So why don't we party together **_

_****_

I came to party  
and you came to party  
So why don't we party together

We all stars  
You and me and her together  
We go hard  
We dont give a f**k whatever  
It's one night  
Throw your f**king cameras up and  
Let's go  
It's Cherry Boom and Red One

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
and if you got one  
Put your drink up in the air air air

[Chorus]

Doesn't matter anyway  
Know that we can't stay  
Know you had a boyfriend anyway  
Got my picture on your phone  
When you're all alone  
Know we got to go  
Let me hear you** sing it out**

termino la cancion y hydron agarro a fabia y la beso a la fuerza dejo de besarla y fabia ya le habia plantado una cachetada

y bien tocaron exelente pero mas tu ace- dijo mirra y lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente

y ace solo se quedo con cara de trauma ya que esta lo habia besado y abrasado

y que hiran hoy al concierto para dejarles...- shun todavia no terminada cuando mirra se le adelanto

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CLARO QUE SI SI-chillo mirra

ok aya las vemos chicas- dijeron todos y despues se fueron

* * *

_**hasta aqui el fic ufff si que tarde- **_

_**ejem... ejem...- tosio shun**_

_**a y tu que- n.ñ dijo **_

_**no he salido yo y ni alice- dijo shun ¬¬**_

_**ni yo- se escucho un grito de keith**_

_**tu callate- gritaron y shun **_

_**ya no te preocupes shun el siguiente fic te gustara n.n ya lo veras- **_

_**como tu digas ¬¬ - dijo shun **_

_**bien :)- **_

_**Shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias ACE ME ESTAS DANDO MIEDO O.O POR COMO TE SIENTAS Y MIRAS DEJEN REVIEWS :)) **_


End file.
